April Fools
by MikanTori
Summary: Gunshot. An arranged date was turned ary...Was love lost, or found...at gunpoint? For the second time? AU


Warning: a lot of flashbacks ahead…and I mean A LOT.

4 1 2004

April Fools

Written by Mikan

Sasuke lowered his car window and stared at the rapidly moving people, hurrying to their unattended tasks, holding a sole purpose. The movement creates a soft blur—an apparition. 

_My purpose is to end the lives, end the movement, end the purpose._

He swiftly put on his sunglasses and reached across to the passenger seat to grab the refined leather suitcase. Then after glancing absentmindedly at the rear mirror, he slowly opened the suitcase.

_Click._

Sasuke was a pro. He never shuddered, sweated, and cried while executing the mission. That's why he was assigned this mission. He took out the document he received a week ago. You can't really call it "a document". It was simply two lines of typed text that will decide fate. 

Fate…

**4 1 2018**[

**Male, 40, Ekahi Spectrum Hotel, seventh floor, ****6:18 PM**

As simple, clean, crisp, and fresh as that silver bullet shells he has twirling around his gloved hands.

He silently pocketed the weapon and walked out into the world.

_6:10 PM_

Staring at the mainstream of rushing people in front of him, he took a step forward and smoothly blended in. 

-Flashback-

3 30 2018

_Telephone rings._

"Hello?"

"Sasuke?"

"Kakashi."

 "Where are you right now?"

"I am on a mission."

"Location."

"You are not my sensei anymore."

"I have something to give you."

"I do not need anything." more complicated words…

"Sasuke, don't put yourself in such a situation. I've heard of your mission."

"Whom?"

"That doesn't matter. State your location."

"Kakashi, this is my life."

"I've been your teacher for several years. There's more to life than just…"

"Ekahi Hotel."

"I set up this date for you…"

*dial tone*

"Hello? Sasuke?"

-End of Flashback-

_6:13 PM___

The rush of people gradually cooled down; the weather followed suit. However, it only to be quickly bartered by a pairs of jubilant couples blushing and leaning against each other, groups of amateur girls window shopping and giggling like they don't have a care in the world. 

_Fools._

Sasuke wanted to mutter, but maybe it was because of the stiff dusk breeze was so thick and somber, or the fact that he arrived in front of the double glass doors of the designated hotel, or the red fateful letters the door that print "PUSH" that somehow made the comment unable to slip out of his heart and into the world. 

-Flashback-

3 31 2018

3: 09 AM

Kakashi stepped into the lobby. Sensing the absence of Sasuke's presence, he sighed. He was on his way to a mission too, but much different from his student's mission, of course. 

_I need at least 30 minutes to get to the book store…damn, I'll be late…hope he'll still sign my book…_

Arriving in front of the solid black door, he bent over and slipped a note under the door. Kakashi glanced at the door once more before picking up his pace and heading to his long awaited book signing for _Icha__ Icha Paradise_. 

Hidden well behind the corner, a shadow pushed up his round glasses and walked out in to the empty hallway. He grinned as he scanned the note, actually amused by its content.

-End of Flashback-

-Flashback-

4 1 2018

11:47 AM

Sasuke pushed open the door leading him into the Ekahi Spectrum Hotel's five-star restaurant. He wondered what Kakashi mean by the "date"…

_The bell on door rings._

"Reservation? Madam? Where—Hold on one second, sir, I'll be right with you…" The clerk turned from the old lady in front of the counter to her newly arrived nuisance. 

"Yes, I have a seat for two on April first, two-eighteen! Look it's even written here on the confirmation document!" A short old lady with nearly all her hair in the purest of white with a slight pink tint waving a white paper yelled at the confused clerk. It seems that the number of "rings" on her body can outnumber a tree's. 

"Madam, I just don't see…"

"Did you type the name right—let's see…" She reached into the pocket of what seems to resemble a clash between a pink bathrobe and a "traditional" farm clothing and pull out HUGE bifocal spectacles with thick black _stylish_ lenses, "Ok, look here! Clearly states! U-C-H-I-H-A-S-A-S…and S-A-K-U-"The old lady jumped up as she exclaimed every letter.

"But that's what I typed…it says you don't have a reservation…"

"Well, of course, I DON'T! But it's suppose to be a set-up da--"

Sasuke swiftly turned around and walked toward the exit door.

11:48 AM

A bright pinked-haired girl came running toward the Ekahi Spectrum Hotel with her cell phone between her shoulder and ears.

"Yes, I understand! Can't I have my hair appointment NEXT week? I really have something I to do right now, k?…Yes! It is my grandma…trying to pair me up with guys…Ever since I came back from college, she's been going at it! I think she really needs an old geezer…" 

It was then when the pink-haired girl eye to eye with the assassin on the other side of the glass door. 

Fate seemed to have pleasure playing with the two parallel lives that shall never intersect. 

Sakura blinked. For those eyes, those black melancholy eyes were unfluctuating. It is something she has never experienced before…never in her twenty years of living…Her mouth suddenly felt watery as this loneliness ate away at her…but yet…she embraced it.

A light warmth and normality…he felt he was one of those coming and going people outside…he felt like he wasn't in control…he felt…he felt…like he's somewhere else…somewhere he never been. Somewhere he liked. His stomach fluttered…like…butterflies?

They both pushed at the glass door.

Sakura naturally moved to the other door. Sasuke followed…about a millionth of a second after.

Ever since he was young, Sasuke can always mimic people. He only has to observe it once, and he'll be able to do it like he's been doing it all his life. From walking to reading, from driving a car to eventually shooting…

Sakura pushed the door open, despite of the young man standing on the other side of it. 

They brushed by each other.

"Excuse me."

"Sorry."

-End of Flashback-

Sasuke pushed open the unlocked hotel door. The bustling customers at noon ricocheted into his mind. He walked pass the empty cash register…the figure of the old women seem to flash up in front of the register…still spelling his name out…and the girl's…

-Flashback-

4 1 2018

11:50 AM

"HARUNO SAKURA!"

"Yes…?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that that talking box of yours is going cost you lots?! Can you read? What time is it???"

Sakura glowed with embarrassment. This is a four star restaurant for heaven sakes! 

"It's time for you to stop PMS-ing on me and get a life…it's called a _cell-phone_…" muttered the grandchild.

"All I see is a piece of useless junk! And just look at you…!" The old women started to pick at her dress and ruffle her hair with her raisin like spidery fingers…they were attracting quite a few curious eyes…

Sakura didn't see how all this is going to help her looks one bit. She walked straight out of the hotel, trying to conceal her relationship with the old hag beside her who obviously was suffering from "I've-gotta-marry-off-my-granddaughter" syndrome. 

Sakura rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, right outside, a young man blocked her way.

_What now?!_

"Excuse me, madam..?"

"Um, if you're trying to sell me anything…I'll tell you up front, I'm not interested."

"I'm Mr. Uchiha Sasuke's personal affair assistant."

"…"

"Uchiha! Yes! My lovely granddaughter here was supposed to be introduced to him earlier! But, pardon us, _she didn't get here on time._" The loving grandmother shrilled.

_If you want this U-C-H-I-H-A so bad, grandma, you go marry him._

"Actually, Mr. Uchiha Sasuke won't be able to attend your _date_ scheduled at noon, for an emergency just came up…"

"Does Mr. Uchiha have a better time?" Guess who asked with a dazzling smile?

"Yes. He would like to meet this beautiful young lady at the Ekahi Spectrum Hotel, 7th floor, at six-fifteen this evening, sharp. He doesn't like people who are late. Now, I have other business to attend to, would you be so kind as to excuse me?" At that, he walked slowly toward his limo at the other side of the street. 

Once inside the car, "Sasuke's personal affair assistant" dialed up his cell-phone—but, of course, not without using his finger to push up his glasses--and said, "This is Kabuto, tell him I have everything set up. The girl is exactly where we need her to be. We will kill the assassin." He chuckled lightly and hung up.

_This is too easy._

-End of Flashback-

This precise building Sasuke is in right now is currently under construction, for the new owner want to polish it before the grand opening. Because he doesn't want to loose too much profit, however, in the daytime, from 8:00AM-3:00PM, the restaurants on the first floor will still be up for business. 

At six-eighteen, April 1st, the new owner will be doing a quality check. Sasuke is supposed to kill him.

_It's too easy._

Sasuke cautiously moved along the hallway and up the stairs…but for the first time, he was unsure. The image of that girl kept on appearing in his mind…full of life…

Every step he took, he felt as if someone on the other side of the white colored walls was echoing him. He was on the fifth floor.

_I knew I shouldn't have come! Stupid grandma…_

Sakura paced back and forth on the hallway. But suddenly her heart quenched, as if someone reached in and squeezed everything that she once believed in…she closed her eyes…feeling loneliness…so familiar…

She really wanted to see…

Sakura felt sick as she leaned her back against one of white walls; she slowly sat down, pulling her legs toward her pounding chest. 

She felt sick; a good kind of sick. She can't stop thinking about…

Sixth floor. He caressed the soft cold trigger of his gun. That girl…

-Flashback-

2017

"You have to focus on your target. Some people think about the money, others pretend the target is their life-long nemesis when they are in the situation. When you're on a mission, starting from the first second to the very last, your target is the only existence in the world." Kakashi-sensei lectured.

Sasuke nodded emotionless.

-End of Flashback-

Sasuke spotted his target. He broke into a run until he came right in front of his target on the floor. With the gun pointed right at him.

-Flashback-

"It's a critical moment. In between the assassin and his target lies a path of life and death. Your outstretched hand of the gun links them."

-End of Flashback-

Sakura felt the presence of another person. She felt another pang of solitude. Slowly looking up, recognizing the longed for eyes…

Sasuke pressed the black rim of his weapon at the forehead of his target. He gasps for breath. It was the girl. His target. He dare not take his eyes away from hers. 

Fate…

He felt a cold metal object on the back of his head. He always wondered how it felt. He glanced into his target's eyes. He can not explain, but it relaxed him…He felt safe. Ever since his parents died, he's been turned cold and numb to the world piece by piece. His very existence was untouchable, hostile. But now this girl…he wasn't suppose(ed) to meet…This girl will change him. But did he want to break away from all he knew life was? The eyes turned cold.

She felt the cool gun right on her forehead. It had been pointed to his previous targets before. She liked it. She plunged into his solid black eyes, forgetting that she was brought up in a warm loving family, forgetting that she still had a hair appointment tomorrow morning, forgetting that she still had to get a new service plan for her cell-phone…She's been bustling through her whole life…never stopping to think. She liked this new feeling of solitude, of emptiness…this bleakness from the rest of the world…

She simply loved him.

-Flashback- 

"Never take your eyes off the target. You'll loose your target, forever. Do you understand, Sasuke?" 

-End of Flashback-

A droplet of tears rolled down her cheek…

-Flashback-

"You are what you do, Sasuke."

-End of Flashback-

They closed their eyes…Closed the world around them.    

_Gunshot_

April Fools.

The End.

Disclaimer: 'tis not mine.

A/N-eh…I'm personally not really satisfied with this story…eek. -_- It's really confusing with all the numbers and endless flashbacks and the…well, the awkwardness…the "un-logicalness"…you get the pic. Well, I offer you two choices: If you like this story (I'll pay u…??=p), plz review. If you don't like this story, I give you permission to visit my best friend's story "Violet". *a herd of ppl trample over me and rushes to aki's story* It's a really cute fic. Hehe. Btw, this is my first naruto story. I might be starting a new ff…some time...in the future…*looks guiltily around* ok, I fess up! I wrote like almost all of this yesterday at midnight!*procrastination kicks in* um, that's all.

Oh wait, april fools!


End file.
